The one who made me smile
by lostkitty91
Summary: Pai battles with the memory of his dreadful past he feels like he can never smile again but does he see light in the green mew mew?
1. sad memories

The one who made me smile.

I had to watch in sadness from the window in the ship at the horrible sight before me a child lain on the ground dead from the bitter cold. Frozen in eternal stillness.

What made it worse was it was my brother, my only brother.

I should have warned him not to follow me he was too young to handle the harsh conditions and even I can only handle it for a couple of minutes.

I felt one small tear appear in the corner of my eye and slowly fall.

I was no more intent than ever to win back our planet. To save my people. To save my brothers memory.

Im doing this for him. For my family, for everyone….

'Pai have you found any traces of mew aqua yet?' tart asked running to my side.

' Not yet maybe just a bit longer.' I said studying the computer screen.

Tart moaned and pulled on my arm.

' Please Pai can we have a day off?'

' Tart, im not giving up for anything.'

Tart groaned then smiled at me.

' You're so cool Pai!' he said with a note of admiration.

I stopped what I was doing receiving another memory.

Teru! Be careful!

Teru was climbing up the walls bored he then lost his balance crying out as he fell falling towards a hard floor.

' Teru!' I gasped as I rushed under him and caught him before he hit the floor.

He opened his eyes relieved and grinned as he saw me.

' You caught me from such a high height!'

He then hugged me.

' You're so cool Pai!'

I smiled as I placed him upright.

Tart reminded me of my brother I looked his way but he was already raiding the larder for food.

Remembering Teru made me frown in anger on the thought of how long its taking to win back earth.

I have to act fast.

I concentrated on my task and widened my eyes as I noticed the mew aqua signal.

' Tart! Lets go!' I said urgently grabbing my wind fan.

When we arrived at the lake the mew mews were already there transforming.

We battled for a while but the kiremas successfully trapped Ichigo the leader.

I grasped my fan launching one of my best attacks I had been saving specially.

Im doing this for you Teru.

Then all of a sudden I heard a splash from the lake I spun round finding myself looking into the gentle eyes of the green mew mew.

You lived on this earth before us so that means we are your friends doesn't it?

She seemed to say my heart beated at this intelligent thought but I frowned and got ready to attack her.

Her eyes seemed to change to a strange sadness as she rushed towards me her gaze intent on me.

As im battling her I find myself sinking into deep thoughts. Was she right?

Ill try to get my next chapter up soon! Review people review!!!!!!

Thanks xxx :D


	2. the meeting

Thanks for reviewing people now we can get on with chap 2! ;)

Our mission had failed. We had to return. Again.

This angered me so much we had been battling the mew mews for too long we should have won back earth by now!

But however hard I tried my thoughts kept switching over to the green mew mew and her intelligent comment.

She was so different from the others….

I smacked myself on the forehead why I am thinking such things this is ridiculous.

Kish came through the doorway without knocking, as usual.

' Are you okay Pai you've been in your room for a long time.'

' Kish im busy deep-blue is growing impatient…'

' Not for long you saw how powerful the blue knight is. He could serve as a vessel.'

' Vessel?'

' You know to hold the sprit of deep-blue inside.'

' No Kish it's too risky.'

' Well there's no harm in trying!'

' Kish just go!'

' But Pai…'

I gave him a dark look and he stepped out of the room warily.

I didn't like what I was feeling, the first thing I thought when he suggested his plan was lettuces safety…

I couldn't believe him he let himself be broken by the mew mew leader to carry on fighting with total heartbreak inside of him…

How could he…?

Well that's not going to happen to me no way.

I stretched and went to my computer searching for useful signals as I always did it helped me forget.

Forget everything…

I heard someone teleporting and was angered to find that Tart and Kish had departed for their weapons were not on the desk.

I can't believe they were going to take this huge risk! The blue knight had been a strong foe of ours from the first time he appeared.

I didn't want them to get hurt.

Fools.

(Later that night)

I sat down in the dense forest burning some charms from our planet.

It was a ceremony I performed every day in memory of my brother.

It helped me to keep going.

Helped me to survive in my pain.

I heard some twigs snapping and spun round to notice a figure I stood up defensively covering the charms I was burning.

As the figure came closer the sliver moonlight lit up their features to reveal them as… lettuce.

' Pai? Is that you?' she said timidly.

I looked straight at her darkly and clenched my fists.

' I came to kill you.'

But I gasped as I realised I had forgotten my wind fan.

She had grasped her pendent at that moment but put it back in her pocket when she noticed the concern on my face.

' We don't have to fight.' She whispered.

' Yes we do soon the earth will be ours again.'

' Why are you always so….'

She stopped when she noticed my face frowning again.

She sighed and then noticed the charms.

She walked up to the charms burning but I grabbed her hand roughly stopping her from going any further.

She had already noticed the faded picture of Teru with his name under it.

' Who's Teru?' she whispered.

I pushed her away and covered my pictures.

I heard her gasp and I turned towards her seeing her eyes bright with surprise.

' Pai…. Are you crying?'

I shook my head but I knew it was no use it was obvious I had been crying.

' Pai-san…?'

Lettuce…

Keep reviewing please! Or you will never know what happens haha!

Just pretty plz review ;)


	3. understanding?

Finally chapter 3! Sorry if anyone's been waiting but im just annoyed with my stories at moment as I get hardly any reviews!

I really wanted to continue this one though so here it is: chap 3.

Enjoy! ;) Review please.

I sighed not being able to meet her eyes. Those gentle eyes that sparkled with curiosity…

I turned back to the charms I was burning not letting her see my expression.

' Pai-san?' she repeated coming closer to me.

' Leave me.' I muttered.

' I thought you wanted to kill me.' She answered.

' Not now but soon you will. You will lose.'

I looked back at the faded picture of Teru.

' And earth will be ours again.'

I heard her wary footsteps then…

' Is Teru from your family back home?'

' Yes my brother he died from the conditions which…'

I stopped why am I telling her this?

I heard her sigh with sadness realising I will tell her no more.

' Gomen.' I heard her whisper.

I spun round not believing my ears.

She was saying sorry?

' I tired to tell the others that we should try to understand you I told them that you have feelings too but they insist the battles must continue.'

She looked up at me making my eyes blur due to her gaze on me.

' I don't like fighting good people.'

I looked away from her not answering. Why was she being so kind? She was my enemy. My enemy.

I must remember that.

Still…

As I looked back at her timid form I could not help but to stare at her in admiration.

I knew she was the shyest mew mew but she was so intelligent and her own strong viewpoint.

And those eyes of hers. Those pools of green that seemed to throw me into complete silence when I thought about them.

I then felt my cheeks blushing and I looked down again.

I then lifted my head and whispered:

' You are a good human.'

Those words wouldn't mean that much to a lot of people but she smiled at me shyly.

I felt my mouth twitch was I daring to smile?

But I heard voices… voices of the other mew mews.

Remembering all the mew mews shifted me back into reality.

We were fighting them for our people. For survival.

I looked back at Teru he seemed to look at me pitifully he pitied me because I was weakening…

Lettuce came up to me nervously.

' Are you ok?'

She touched my arm but I elbowed her away my eyes flaring with anger and confusion.

She stepped back a couple of steps frightened at my reaction.

I turned away ready to teleport.

' Pai wait!'

But I had already disappeared into the night leaving her with the faded picture of Teru.

Why was I feeling this way… about a human?

When I had returned to the ship Kish rushed in with Tart close to him.

' We have succeeded.'

I shook my head in disbelief at the fact that they had gone through with it.

' Its going to happen Pai.' Kish said with a tone of excitement.

Tart then looked like he had sensed something.

' I think its already happening.'

They grasped my weapons and looked at me hopefully.

I grabbed my wind fan and nodded.

Could this be it?

The final battle?

Okay hope you liked! I will try to get next chapter up soon on one condition….

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Distant Love

Hi as u can see I've decided to change my pen name to lostkitty91! Its been such a long time since I've logged onto here I was so shocked by all the reviews I received! I've deleted some of my stories but have decided to keep this story going coz of the good response. Hopefully, you will enjoy my writing more as I feel I have matured in my writing skills! I'm 16 now feels weird seeing my time as a 14 year old!

Anyway I hope you can all forgive me for postponing this story for a couple of years and I'm going to start this chapter with positive thoughts!

Anyway thanks again and here is the 4th chapter of ' the one who made me smile' titled ' love distant' enjoy and…. REVIEW: P

Love Distant

Yes. It was happening I thought to myself as I focused all of my power into the bright wind fan that would surely save my planet.

Even so, somewhere at the back of my mind was a question of doubt, the part of me that weakened when I looked into those green eyes of the green mew mew.

Kish and Tart stared at me. Stared at the strong leader hanging his head and looking doubtful at the event ahead.

" Pai! Come on! Deep blue is awakening!!! This is what we have all been waiting for!" Kish exclaimed narrowing his eyes at me.

Tart tugged on my arm looking up at me with those hero-worshipping eyes which held excitement and fear at the same time.

I weakened. Tart reminded me too much of Teru. The little rascal that was my adorable little brother.

I smiled a small smile and clenched my fist turning to the teleportation device.

" Lets go" I announced my goal set.

Teru… I will avenge and pay you back for being a weak soul falling in love with a human.

(View of Lettuce)

I shuffled uncomfortably as I watched the loved up Ichigo and Masaya hug each other and wishing each other good luck as we set off for the dome that was surrounding Tokyo.

I ran breathlessly behind everyone else thinking back to the moment with Pai.

You are a good human…

Why did he say something like that? He said it with so much truth in his eyes…

I shook my head shocked at myself for thinking about the enemy.

I have to help Tokyo! I have to save everyone!

Even though, none of them even tried to understand the ways of the aliens.

We came to a halt as the three aliens we had been disputing with for so long floated down dramatically guarding the entrance to the dome and raising their weapons in threat.

I looked up at Pai but he purposefully avoided my gaze his expression one of shame and regret.

I felt my heart ache with sympathy for the confused alien.

I went to step forward but stopped at an ear-splitting scream, which shook every foundation, coming close to a small tremor.

Ichigo was kneeling on the floor a ugly red scar bleed down her shoulder and drip onto her bright pink outfit.

Her eyes were wider than ever before as Masaya stood in front of her a emotionless expression fixed on his face as he lifted his finger with blood dripping off his nail.

His Hair jet black and flowed all the way to his legs and alien ears protruded from his head, which were prominently pointed making the image immensely evil.

"_You are in my way," _he hissed evilly turning to the aliens as he floated upwards towards the dome.

" MASAYA!" Ichigo screamed stumbling towards the dome entrance only to be stopped by Kish who was sweating with exasperation as the one he loved fainted in his arms, breaking down into tears.

" Deep blue sama. Not Masaya. He's going to use his power to destroy this world and make a new one." Kish said softly a worried glance glazing over his eyes.

I instead looked towards Pai who was gazing unto the scene as if he wished he was there.

My eyes widened. He didn't like…. Ichigo?!

This thought crossed my mind till he looked towards me, his deep eyes full of desperate longing.

Pai… I'm going to get through to you… no matter what

I clenched my fists.

Even if I have to injure you I will do it.

Even death.

Hi!!! Hope u liked that! Now the only way I will know that this story is worth continuing is if you give me….

REVIEWS! LOADS OF REVIEWS! NICE ONES! HELPFUL ONES! NO FLAMES! :D thx!


	5. Fragile resolve

Hello again its me sorry for the wait here it is the 5th chapter of the one who made me smile please enjoy it!

Fragile resolve

(View of lettuce)

I scurried over to Ichigo who was knelt crying with fear at the realisation that her boyfriend was a killer. I offered a hand but she turned away her hair covering her tear-streamed face like a ragged and tired curtain. I looked up at the aliens; they were floating there their eyes rid of all emotion except for Kish whose hand was shaking as he clutched his daggers. The sight of Ichigo was painful for him I could tell.

" Ichigo…" I whispered placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shrugged me away as she dabbed at her wound with disbelief.

I looked towards deep-blue Sama and me and the other mew mews screamed Ichigo's name at him and desperately called out for the Masaya we thought we knew. Our words were unheard by him as he waved a hand and merged into the great dome looming over Tokyo like a terrifying spectre.

Without a word of warning, a kirema anima appeared before us its fangs luminous in the night and his eyes full of blood lust. Looking out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryou reassure Ichigo as she decides to go face Masaya alone. With a word of encouragement from the others she bounds away her bell tinkling lightly as she skipped farther from sight. Ryou looked towards me, his blue eyes trying to reach out to me but I turned away abruptly. I thought that once I did love him but he didn't seem enough. As I thought this Pai stared at me intensely his expression motionless.

I wanted to say something; the desire to reach out and embrace was just too much. All Pai felt was a deep sense of loss. His brother Teru meant a lot to him. It meant so much to him that it changed him completely. The average image of a proud older brother was gone; all that was left was pain. A squeak escaped my throat and I clutched it in frustration, even now I can't seem to form the right words. A deafening scream woke me from my daze as puddings body skidded across the floor and her head hit the pillar with a loud thunk.

"Pudding?" I questioned my eyes widened as the cheerful, bouncy girl who made my family lay there, blood tricking mournfully down her head nodded at the others and joined them in the fight, clicking my weapon threateningly. One by one the mews went down the kirema anima so strong and ruthless stamping on us like we were merely ants beneath its feet. We lay in an ominous circle facing each other, seeing only blood and tears could hear Tart laughing but his voice was shaking with uncertainty, as his taunts didn't stir puddings loud voice at all. I could see him float towards her, his face unsure and full of tears groaned, every bone in my body creaking but I lifted myself up to face him. This was unacceptable. None of us deserved to die.

(view of Pai)

Why was Tart crying? She was just a human… I looked towards the injured mews mews and couldn't help but notice the glint of green that stirred to look towards me.

I held up my wind fan and poised myself into a fighting position. Slowly she flew towards me her long hair billowing out behind her. Her light eyes overwhelmed with pain, her fair skin bruised and bloody. my hand shook and I clutched it in anger, furious at my weakness came here to kill them. Every last one of them. That was my resolve. Still, I stared as she came ever closer her lips nearly touching mine. My face flushed and I turned away as not to shame myself. She came upon me like an ocean wave bitter cold but warm. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and I could feel the moisture from her tears stain my shoulder. All I could do was float to the ground her arms still wrapped so tightly around me, like a prison.

"Please don't do this anymore…Pai.." she sobbed as her shoulders shook dramatically.

I looked down and saw the delicate tears fall down the elegant bridge of her nose as she sniffed and sobbed into my chest. Somehow this didn't feel wrong.

" My friends are all hurt, Tart is heartbroken and Kish is suffering too. Most of all." she choked out but couldn't finish her sentence her arms shaking with weakness. she could hardly hold herself up.

"Most of all, stop doing this to yourself Pai!!" she shouted hitting me weakly on the chest her cries becoming louder.

i was hurting myself. She was right I never wanted it to come to this. Teru never believed in violence why should I?

"Thank you human." I whispered tentatively placing my hand on her bowed head.

" Call me Lettuce," she muttered into my chest her breathing short and a struggle.

I felt the warmth of an embrace after so long, affection was something I had given up on long ago. I felt so many emotions return to me that I thought had gone.

A tremor alerted me as I looked over lettuces head to see a figure standing in the wispy shield of smoke. When it all cleared I saw that Deep-blue Sama was covered in blood, but not his own. From his hand he was clutching Kish who was coughing up blood at that moment. Deep-blue Sama seemed to chuckle as he threw Kish away to the rest of the bodies littering the area.

My mind was confused as I saw the body of the Masaya boy coiled up over a rock along with the crying form of Ichigo whose face was bruised and injured also. if Masaya was there then who is…

"Long time no see Pai" deep-blue Sama said his echo ringing in my ears.

That voice!

Did u like nxt chapter will be the LAST chapter people and I promise to have it uploaded before the end of the month! It really is a promise but I can only keep it if you:

REVIEW! THX :)


	6. Shattered Soul

Hey people! This is the last chapter of the one who made me smile! Thank you to the people who have supported this story and cheered me on! Special thanks to Abbie8290, Pai's loner girl, Yusukishredder, lolishoji, Autumn starberry and all those other reviewers who made such nice reviews!! :)

Shattered Soul

Deep-blue Sama stepped forward, his footstep echoing through the area like a lost voice wailing in underground caves. He brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the spilt blood off his finger, his eyes shining like crystals. The bodies underneath his feet didn't seem to faze him as he walked over them as if they were part of the ground itself. His eyes looked straight at me, his gaze so intense that I felt myself shaking in the force of his gaze shifted for a second at the weak mew mew hanging limply in my arms.

"Pai… get rid of that scum" he spoke quietly his mouth turning up in disgust.

Lettuce seemed to hear this order as she fell to the ground next to me of her own accord, her breathing worse and her voice sounding weak. I looked at her ignoring the hard stare of my leader. I placed my hand on her head her soft green hair tickling my fingers as the silky texture surprised my skin. She didn't stir. Her body was still. A wave of panic crashed over me as her breathing grew ever quieter.

" She's dying" Deep blue said with a sneer, a chuckle resounding from his pale throat.

I lifted my head to see him standing right in front of me, his form like a bat who had confused night with day. The look of Masaya had left him; his hair colour was now an autumn brown and his eyes a forest green. His eyes narrowed as an evil grin formed his face.

"Its me Pai" he whispered once more, a sly gleam shining across his eyes.

"Teru?" I exclaimed aloud as millions of questions flew around my head. It cannot be. Teru cannot be this man who embraced blood like a lover and relished power like a god. I stretched myself into a standing position to stare at this man head on. The eyes spoke of the rascal that was my life, I could see my bewildered reflection in his eyes a weaker form of myself.

"Why are you feeling for this human Pai?" he kicked her body as he spoke and she squeaked a feeble sound as blood trickled down her body.

"Don't touch her" I found myself threaten without restraining myself. The sight of her blood caused me to push him away from her as I shifted to a protective position in front of her suffering body. My push seemed to surprise him as he stumbled backwards, his eyes wide and bright.

"I'm your brother Pai, you cannot defy me" he stepped towards and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck, the rough material scratching my throat. He adjusted his hands around my throat and squeezed his nails into my skin, the sharp feeling causing me to gasp for air. My fingers felt around for the wind fan and I realised it was still laid loyally in my hand. I brought my arm back and slashed Teru with it, my tears falling as he cried out in pain. This wasn't Teru.

He roared in anger blood dripping from his fanged mouth. His eyes grew red as he summoned a strange light with his claw-like hand. He released it and blood stained my sight and then I realised it was my own as I fell backwards from the form of his power pulled myself into a knelling position and saw lettuces empty gaze as she lay on the floor in a deathly silence. My eyes widened at the stillness of the maiden's body, this girl who had made me feel once again.

(flashback)

"Kish, why are you pining after that human girl again, shes our enemy" I sighed as I walked in on Kish moping in his bedroom.

"_Pai, you could never understand how I feel. When we battle them my resolve is fine but when I'm alone I'm overwhelmed by this strange feeling"_

"_What strange feeling?"_

_He looked towards me, his cat-like eyes filled with giant tears._

"_Love."_

_(Another flashback)_

' _I tired to tell the others that we should try to understand you I told them that you have feelings too but they insist the battles must continue.'_

_She looked up at me making my eyes blur due to her gaze on me._

' _I don't like fighting good people.'_

_I looked away from her not answering. Why was she being so kind? She was my enemy. My enemy._

_(Back to story)_

I came back to reality to find myself holding her limp body in my shaking arms. Her eyes were closed and a single tear was still dripping forlornly down her delicate features. I closed my eyes tightly; trapping my tears, which escaped from my eyelid as they fell swiftly down my face onto hers. I hugged her body close to me and looked at Teru over my shoulder whose expression was one of confusion and anger.

"Teru, after you died all I could think about was avenging your death. I honoured you every night and I practised attacking with my wind fan to ensure victory. The thing is… I was lonely Teru and when this human girl reached out to me and understood me, I felt emotions swimming back. I knew that you were a funny little boy who never fought. You always had a lot of common sense. That is why I want peace. So please don't do this to yourself…Teru"after my long speech I sighed as I realised that I had borrowed lettuces line, she really was an amazing girl.

Teru stared at me and then he collapsed onto the floor with a deafening thud. blood started to run from his body. For a moment he lay still and then he looked up his eyes brimming with tears.

"Onee-chan.i'm sorry…when you were chosen for the mission I was encouraging to you and I was excited for you as well. Instead of telling you how I really felt I faked happiness but really I was scared! I couldn't imagine life without you Pai. I had always relied on you for everything after our parents died thought you would notice my feelings but you left me anyway not even bothering to ask me one more time if I was okay! As you left I had to run out to see you. You didn't even move. PAI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU!!!!!!"He shouted out his last sentence the force of his pain ringing through my ears. I lay lettuce down gently and walked towards him and lay my hand on his head.

"Teru. I'm so proud of you," I sobbed smiling through my tears.

"How can you be proud of me?" I was fooled by Deep-blue sama who promised me revenge!" he shouted hitting the floor with frustration.

"Its not that Teru, you just put my mind to rest. I have been searching for the reason why you died and you told so much Teru." I smiled happily even though I could feel a stinging pain in my shoulder.

"Goodbye, Onee-chan"

(epilogue)

"Kish No! Not my hair"Ichigo squealed as Kish wiped cake crumbs in her hair, his expression of delight. I chuckled to look over at Tart who was learning circus tricks off Pudding. I looked at the slowly setting sun and sighed. It had been a long day. After those last words from my brother he destroyed deep blue and himself, whilst restoring this earth back to normal. My friends were all happy and the mews mews had even invited us to their café, which was filled with lots of amused guests.

I felt the door click closed and I realised that lettuce was standing beside me, her gaze entranced by the sunset also. I felt a blush burn my cheeks as I recalled how close we had been a couple of hours before. I looked at her properly for the first time. her delicate figure, her emerald coloured eyes and her soft hair that billowed gracefully in the breeze. She was even more beautiful than this sunset.

"Ryou just asked me if I loved him" she interrupted the silence turning towards me with a friendly smile. I nodded feeling the emotion jealousy build an image of that blond-haired freak.

"What did you say?" I muttered trying to sound tough but I noticed the curious slant to my words.

She turned to face me her eyes shining like the mew aqua we fought so much over. Looking into her eyes I felt as if I would fight anything to win those eyes, a desire more powerful than that for the mew aqua. She didn't have to say anything as I felt her soft hair tickle my cheek as he leant towards me, her lips poised ready for mine. As we touched lips, I felt my heart beating a million miles a minute and as I pulled her body into mine I could feel her heart beat at the same pace. After our embrace I hugged her tightly to me feeling her body sigh and her hands grabbing at the material on my back.

"Lettuce, I love you" I whispered into her ear and felt her shift in my arms as she snuggled into my chest affectionately.

I finally know what I am living for, Teru.

Did u like? Did u like? I found the romantic part so hard and I've never been good at romance but please tell me if it sounded okay! I enjoyed writing this final chapter so much and I am looking forward to your responses!

Many thanks from lostkitty91


End file.
